


So This is Bliss

by Daiako (Achrya)



Series: Akira's Harem [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira has an omega harem, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Other, Pheromones, Punishment, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Tumblr request "Imagine, if you will, akira getting fed up with Akechi's BS, knotting Ryuji in front of him, then telling that if he wants alpha come he can lick it off Ryuji's ass. Ryuji who's blissed out on Akira's pheromones"Kinktober: ABO and comeplay





	So This is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh...right. Well. Set in an AU where Akira accidently collects himself a harem (Ryuji->Mishima->Yusuke->Akechi, maybe in that order) and it's a big loving chaotic mess. Filled with porn? And omega on omega action. 
> 
> And Akechi is a shit. And Ryuji is easy. (And Yusuke is a little bit of a cockslut and Yuuki is eager to please but they arent here for this little event.)

Akira has…moods. it can be a little off putting for Ryuji (his father had moods too, could go from point a to punching someone in the face to apologetic and loving in five minutes flat, with no warning) but for the most part it’s kind of like the switch from sweet, kind of sarcastic Akira to the more aggressive and driven Joker.

Or like someone flipped the ‘Actual Full On Alpha’ switch inaide of him, making him darker and more domininating and nothing at all what you’d expect from looking at him. When he’s like that Akira becomes someone who bites and scratches, pulls hair and leaves handprints on his omega's ass. And can fuck Ryuji through the mattress and make him scream for it. Ryuji didn’t know how he did, Akira was smaller, wiry, softer than him but when the Alpha was on he could hold him down and make him beg.

Which wasn't a complaint. Sometimes it was nice to be the submissive omega, to lay back and let Akira have his way, to lay back and be taken roughly, to be dominated. He's always been rougher than other omegas, lacked the softness of someone like Mishima or the pretty looks of Yusuke and Akechi. He had muscles, a foul mouth, didn't know how to submit, and had no manners; not exactly mate material (Or so his father had always told him.) But sometimes. Sometimes he felt like maybe he had it right after all. 

Right enough for Akira anyway, who accepted all of them as they were. Usually. Unless they were pushing the alpha’s buttons. 

Akechi pushed buttons a lot.

Case in point, today. Today Akechi is being an annoying shit head again, poking at Akira because he wants attention and doesn’t know how to ask for it. Or so Ann has theorized when Akira had asked the other alpha her opinion on the matter. Ryuji wouldn’t give the other omega that much credit; Akechi is just an asshole. He likes Akechi well enough, sort of. They share a place, share an alpha, fool around sometimes (a lot), can talk and cuddle when the mood is right.

And yet he wants to punch him sometimes. And maybe that's just how this kind of setup works, because he hates Mishima and Yusuke as well, on occasion. He gets annoyed and jealous and sometimes wants to remind them all that he was here first, had been Akira's the longest, that he was the first mate and best friend and-

It could get tense. They probably hated him too sometimes. He got that. It was hard, sharing, making time, having to deal with each other when Akira was busy or heats lined up or, even, just because there were times when being with another omega felt right and good. Figuring out what to do with Akira's ruts was an endless debate. 

Akechi could, at times, make things harder then they had to be. Maybe because he wanted attention or was anxious because he was 'the fourth' or was just an ass, Ryuji didn't know. It didn't really matter.

What did matter is he had gotten on Akira’s nerves and the alpha had decided to take it out on Ryuji. One minute he’d been on his phone, playing a little Bejeweled and the next he’d been pushed down so his face was in the sheets, his pants had been yanked off, and Akira’s fingers were inside of him. He yelped, back bowing, and dug his fingers into the sheets.

"Wha-"

"Shh." Akira's fingers crooked up, rubbed deep, and Ryuji's leg jerked. "Relax. You know you like this." 

He wasn't wrong. 

It was rough, uncomfortable at first, fingers going in dry didn't exactly tickle, but Ryuji could get wet for Akira embarrassingly quick. It was shameful, honestly, how fast it happened. (His father would have sneered and called him a slut, one of those nasty cock hungry omegas, just like his mother. Ryuji tried not to think about it too hard or often.)  He was ass up, grinding shamelessly back onto Akira's fingers, gasping and moaning as slick trickled out of him in no time at all. He was aware, distantly, of Akechi watching them from the nearby, seething with frustration so strong Ryuji could smell it, but mostly he was focused on the fingers making him see stars and working him swiftly to the edge.

Akira knew how to get him going, how to get him off, and what really made him lose it.

He was a sloppy mess when Akira finally slid his fingers free, slick painting his ass and thighs, precum dribbling in streams, drooling shamelessly on the pillow, already half out of his head. Ryuji didn’t know if was normal to feel drunk when his alpha fucked him, he hadn’t had a whole lot of stable omega influences in his life to learn things from, but that was what happened. He got lightheaded, his thoughts slowed down, his tongue became thick and heavy, and his body become so hot, like a fire was started in his belly then spread out through him, trying to consume him.

Akira did strange things to him. Wonderful, terrible, mind melting things. 

He went along without complaint when his hips were pulled up higher and a hand in his hair pushed his face deeper into the mattress. He knew how he had to look, needy and desperate, soaking wet, asshole stretched as he spread his legs further, presenting his ass for his alpha, but with Akira he didn’t mind it.

Craved it sometimes.

When the alpha slammed into him he shouted into the sheets, vision going hazy. He went from empty and wanting to filled to the brim all at once, couldn’t help but arch and bare down on the thick cock splitting him open so nicely. Akira laughed quietly, hips grinding against his ass and knot already swelling and pushing against his entrance, and then started fucking him.

Every thurst was hard enough to rock Ryuji forward, for him to feel the impact in his bones, and to make him yelp and moan for more. It was a punishing rhythm, fast and deep with no let up, so good it hurt. It was hard to think, to breathe, to do anything but be taken and filled. Their skin slapped together everytime their bodies met and slick squelched between them loudly, audible proof of how wet Ryuji was for his alpha.

It was messy and dirty and rough. His hair was yanked, his hips bruised, and lines scratched down his back. His orgasm was forced out of him in what felt like no time at all, the world going white when Akira’s knot finally forced it’s way into his loosened hole. Akira wasn’t done with him yet, fucked his knot in and out of his trembling body as it continued to grow, made him feel it grinding over sensitive nerves as it went in and then catching and tugging on the way out.

Ryuji shouted, hands and knees scrambling over the bed as Akira used his body. 

Ryuji’s body fluttered and convulsed, tried to catch the knot and keep it, demanded to be filled. When it happened, when Akira’s knot was inside of him and too full to escape, Ryuji could feel nothing but satisfied. Akira rocked against him, grinding against where Ryuji was most sensitive, and then he was coming too, filling him in blazing hot pulses.

He continued to move as much as he could and Ryuji’s body accommodated even though his brain was elsewhere, wrapped deep in a warm fog and not in the mood to return. He clenched around the knot, worked it until another flood of cum was filling his body and Akira was panting his name in his ear, licking his neck sloppily, digging his fingers into his hips.

Ryuji’s cock, still half hard and throbbing, drooled cum onto the bed. His insides fluttered and he tightened around Akira again, milking his knot. His alpha began to mouth and bite at his neck and shoulders, sharp nips and slow methodical sucking to leave a ring of bruises.

They stayed like that, tied together, until Akira’s knot was deflated enough to come free with a soft squelch followed by a fish of slick and cum. Ryuji shivered.

Fingers pushed into him, twisted around, mixed the mess up. “This is what you wanted right?” Ryuji heard the words but didn’t register their meaning; he whined into the mattress, hips jerking from too much stimulation. “Well, if you needed it that bad you can eat it out Ryuji.”

The fingers slipped free and something rustled then settled onto the bed, making it dip at Ryuji’s side. A hand touched his ass. He cracked open an eye and turned his head to the side, trying to see what was happening and-

Wet heat, a little rough, dove past his loosened rim. Hot air wafted over him and Akechi's nose rubbed into the crack of his ass. Ryuji's eyes slammed shit and his mouth dropped open. 

The noise he made was one he'd deny being capable of for the rest of his life.

Akira hummed. “Good boy. Don't miss any.” 

Akechi seemed to take that to heart, tongue sliding as far into Ryuji as it could, lips sealed around his loose pucker, then sliding out in long, filthy strokes. He sucked and licked, tongue flicking up and down to rub over his sensitive walls. Ryuji jerked and trembled, each searching twist and spiral of Akechi's tongue going straight to his throbbing cock. 

It hurt so good as he hardened again, too soon but just right. Akechi moved his mouth, dragged down to lap up smeared slick and sweat all the way to his balls then back, leaving cool tingling trails in his wake. Up along his crack then down again to circle and tease at his rim. Teeth grazed the sore muscle and then lips were against it again, kissing and mouthing before sealing over him again. Akechi's tongue fucked back into him with fast little thrusts then long rolling licks. 

Ryuji clutched a pillow and ground back against the others face, whimpering. Who knew Akechi's mouth was actually good for something aside from bullshit and sucking cock? 

"That's enough." Akira said from what might have been miles away. "Let me see. Hold him open." 

Any other time having Akechi hook thumbs into his entrance and spread him wider so Akira could see would have been mortifying. Now however a tingle of anticipation went up his spine and when Akira dipped a finger into him alongside Akechi's thumbs he could only moan weakly. 

"Ryuji, can you roll over?" 

He managed it, when fingers left him, but once he was on his back he could only sprawl bonelessly before them. His cock was fully hard, curved up and smearing fluid into the wiry hairs on his belly. Akira smiled at him, dark and loving, then nudged Akechi towards him. 

"Go ahead. Don't come until Ryuji does, and clean him up when your done." 

Akechi made a face but didn't hesitate to crawl up between Ryuji's thighs and lean down to kiss him. His face was wet, his lips swollen and slick, and he tasted earthy and salty all at once. Ryuji sucked at his tongue, chased the flavor of Akira lingering there. 

One of his legs was drawn up and bent back until his knee was over the other omega's shoulder, opening him up for Akechi to push inside. He wasn't as big as their alpha but Ryuji already knew that Akechi more than made up for it in enthusiasm and power; a few hard, fast thrusts and Ryuji was arching up, moaning, and thrashing around. A hand held his wrists together and pinned them down above his head, and the other stayed on his leg, holding it in place.

Akira sighed from somewhere but Ryuji was too far gone to know from where, or care.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit old, but it's redone and filled out/added to for kinktober.


End file.
